dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chicago
ChicagoChicago - Wikipedia is the largest city in the U.S. State of IllinoisIllinois - wikipedia and the third largest in the country. It is home to Harry Dresden and provides the setting for most of the Dresden Files stories. Description Chicago is a crossroads both physical and metaphysical with dozens of ley lines running through or coalescing in the town or nearby.Changes, ch. 24 In Harry Dresden's words: "Chicago. It's insane and violent and corrupt and vital and artistic and noble and cruel and wonderful. It's full of greed and hope and hate and desire and excitement and pain and happiness. The air sings with screams and laughter, with sirens, with angry shouts, with gunshots, with music. It's an impossible city, at war with itself, every horrible and wonderful thing blending together to create something terrifing and lovely and utterly unique. I spent my adult life here fighting, bleeding, to protect its people from threats they thought were purely imaginary. And because of what I'd done, the lines I crossed, the city had gone mad. Fomor and their Turtlenecks. Freakish ghost riots. Huddled groups of terrified folks of the supernatural community. I hadn't meant for that to happen, but that didn't matter. I was the guy who made the choice. This was all on me."... This city was more than concrete and steel. It was more than hotels and businesses and bars. It was more than pubs and libraries and concerts. It was more than a car and basement apartment. It was home. My home. Sweet home Chicago. The people here were my family. They were in danger, and I was part of the reason why. That made things pretty clear."Ghost Story, ch. 24 In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, ''Grave Peril'' In Grave Peril, ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, ''White Night'' In White Night, ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, ''Changes'' In Changes, ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Molly Carpenter informs Harry Dresden that a lot of magical energy has been gathering at Demonreach. It will likely explode within a couple of days, taking Chicago and most of the Midwest with it.Cold Days, ch. 13 ''Skin Game'' In Skin Game, Places in Chicago Virtual Little Chicago - Google Maps Notes References External links *Midwestern United States - Wikipedia *File:Chicago-map.jpg - Wikimedia Commons *City of Chicago :: Chicago Maps *Neighborhoods in Chicago - Wikipedia *The Chicago Neighborhoods *Chicago - Neighborhoods, Photos, and Maps on Walk Score *Chicago Loop - Wikipedia *Loop travel guide - Wikitravel *Wicker Park / Bucktown - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia *Near North Side, Chicago - Wikipedia *Lake View (Wrigleyville), Chicago - Wikipedia *Wrigleyville/Lakeview-North Center – Wikivoyage *Wrigleyville - A Chicago Neighborhood Guide*‎Wrigleyville Map - Chicago_Maps/Community_Areas/CA_LAKE_VIEW.pdf Category:Chicago Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Grave Peril Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story Category:Cold Days Category:Skin Game Category:General